Thanks Pheebs
by Madame of Writing
Summary: It's the Winter Dance and Helga just got rejected by our dear Arnold. After all the hard work and courage she brought up and asked him, he rejected her. Helga ended up being undecisive about should she go or not. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm lazy, I know, but I just want to write another one-shot! It's about Winter Dance! I hope you guys like it, even though it doesn't really connect to love between Helga and Arnold that much -inserts sad face-. I might be a one-shoter, not really a series writer. This will be focusing on Helga and Phoebe's friendship, so it doesn't contain much about Helga and Arnold's relationship. Hey! Change of mood is sometimes a good thing! I hope you guys like this!_

Hey Arnold _will never be mine!_

* * *

**Thanks Pheebs**

"I bought the ticket, and I don't want to go to the Dance!" Helga whined while lying on the cold surface of her biology desk, thumping on her notebook. Helga Pataki was on her regular routine, whining about the Winter Dance for practically two weeks and desperately looking for a date, which she did not agree with in the first place.

"Come on Helga! It will be very fun! The Student Council worked their butts out for the dance already! Don't you want to come and just eat the food?" Phoebe was persuading her to go to the Dance; it was a part of the school year. The Winter Dance, the half-day and then the Winter Break! How exciting!

Helga turned her face around to sneak a peek at Arnold's face, hoping that he would change his mind about her when she asked him out for the Dance two weeks ago.

_Helga's palms were practically crying sweats. Helga sat in front of her laptop, with Arnold's Yahoo on her desktop, attempting to ask Arnold out for the Winter Dance. Helga already bought the ticket, to be truthful; she was the first one to buy it. She thought that this might be the first time she will have a chance with Arnold! Sheena also advised her that she should ask on Yahoo, because if she asked him public, she might mess up and ended up with him scowling at her. Besides, she didn't want to be reject, public at that point._

_Helga was holding her cell phone in her hand, it was labeled Big Bob's Beepers, he sold cell phones now! How convenient, she didn't have to save up money to buy phones at all. Phoebe's number was on the screen and whenever Helga was stuck, she would called Phoebe. Ok, she was ready, Phoebe; check, Arnold; check, napkins in case of slippery hands; check._

_Typing fast onto the keyboard, actually, she was smashing those keys; she pressed enter and closed her eyes tightly. She clamped her hands together as two fists and was shaking her phones. When she opened her eyes, no reply. Nothing. BLANK SPACE! Her face turned red, she smashed the green call button on her phone and it dialed to Phoebe's. The other side picked up with a small, "Hello." Helga put it slowly to her ear and scowled._

"_Is Phoebe there?" Veins were visible on her skin, the rage in her body started to increase, her fists were holding so tight that they turned red, and she was waiting for the answer from the other line._

"_Yes, please hold on a minute." The voice clicked and it sounded like someone put it down on a table. When it came back seconds later, a timid voice spoke up, "Hello?" Phoebe's answer almost drove Helga out of her patience line._

"_Phoebe... Can you go upstairs?" Helga was trying to be cool and calm, her voice showed it, but between the lines, the sound of her teeth grinding was audible. Phoebe looked around and pressed the hold button, she hung up and ran upstairs. She got into her pale green room and picked up her phone. "I'm here Helga."_

"_He is not replying to my question! Do you think he's scared or something? He **could **have said something! RIGHT?" Helga tried not to yell into the phone, because Bob would crash into her room and yelled at her to be quiet. After many years of trying to escape, Helga was still living in that stinkin' house. Her family got better ever since Miriam stopped drinking her 'smoothie, Olga started her career as a teacher in Alaska; after trying so hard to be an actress, she gave up, and Bob was still grumpy and hot headed, he hadn't change much._

"_Well Helga, you have to learn to be patient! Maybe he's busy or something, calm down and wait for a while! Now ask him again and wait. I'll be right here if he says something!" Phoebe advised Helga. She calmed down a little bit, breathing in and out to get some air in her hot head and she starting to type again._

_Right before she pressed enter, Arnold's reply was,_

_**Sorry, I asked someone already : P**_

_Helga teared up, the rage was stuck in her throat and tears came out, falling down like waterfalls. She couldn't be anymore angry and cried, she burst into tears. Phoebe heard sniffing and wiping of tears on the Helga's line. "Helga?"_

"_He rejected me! **HE FUCKING REJECTED ME**! WITH A FUCKING TONGUE FACE!" Helga yelled and she ran straight into her closet, her secret Shrine of Love. Helga knelt down and cried into the phone, she was practically heart broken. She slammed shut her close, hugged the phone and the extra pillows._

"_Helga! Calm down! Please don't cry! It's going to be okay!" Phoebe was calming down Helga at her best, but Helga didn't hear her, the phone was on Helga's hand, but it was nowhere near her ear. Phoebe sweat a little bit and thought of somethings that might help Helga calm down. "Maybe he was just shy." Phoebe shrugged and made a small laugh, but after Helga's cries stopped, Phoebe zipped her mouth. Phoebe heard rustling noise and the sound of Helga's feet crossed._

"_Shy? Of course he's shy Phoebe! Why not? Because I'm asking him out for the dance? Helga G Pataki asking him out for the dance?" Helga said sarcastically. "Sure! Let's just say that he is so shy, he just might want to rejects me with a funny capital P and a colon that makes a tongue face and say that 'Sorry, I asked someone already.'! Doi!"_

_Phoebe stood there flabbergasted, she couldn't say anything more, because one, Helga was talking sarcastic, and she was right, and two, Helga was furious, Phoebe didn't want her to explode and hung up. Helga left out a big sigh and sat down on the cold wooden floor, she rubbed her temples and _

"_Sorry that I yelled at you Phoebe, I was just freaking out. I cried too! I couldn't be anymore mad and I fucking let it out... I'm so sorry Pheebs, it's late." Helga sniffed. "Well, I'll be going to bed now, bye Pheebs." Helga's voice was muffled and she hung up._

_It'd been a long time since Helga cried. She shook her head and got back to reality, thinking about Arnold. What was she thinking? Of course he asked someone out! Lila! Ruth! He liked a lot of girls! She felt like a fool, she wished goodnight to her Arnold figures and rested until morning came._

_**My love tore me apart**_

_**For I am sinned under your rejection**_

_**I'm not a piece of art**_

_**Nor I am a perfection for your needs...**_

_**I love you always**_

_**My love, my despair...**_

_Helga woke up the next morning and went to school like usual, but Arnold did not notice her. She didn't even bother to pick on him that day, but she did the next day._

* * *

"Pheebs, will you be my date for the dance?" Helga asked Phoebe. "As a best friend that is."

Phoebe smiled and nodded. Phoebe didn't have any date to go, because Gerald was busy on that day with Jamie-O; he promised his brother that he would clean his car. Mr. Simmons was just giving out the exams' scores to the students and the bell rung.

"Ok kids, the Winter Dance will be holding tomorrow's night! Make sure you have those masks and costumes ready! I will see you tomorrow!" Mr. Simmons announced the class; he turned old after all the years teaching the gang, he got approved to go teach them in the Hillwood's Middle School. Helga stood up and gathered her things, including her ticket for the dance. She went over to Phoebe's table, saw that Gerald was over at the table's corner and cuddling with Phoebe. Helga had a small smile on her face, she loved seeing Phoebe together with Gerald, they looked so cute together, such a perfect couple.

"Dear, if I ain't busy, I'll take you off the ground on the dance floor tomorrow's night." Gerald whispered into Phoebe's ear and kissed it; she giggled and had a light blush on her cheeks. Helga secretly wished that it was Arnold and her together like that, being happy and flirty in front of of their peers.

Phoebe turned around to see Helga stood there smile sadly at them, Phoebe smiled back and whispered into Gerald's ear. She kissed him on the lips then cheek and Gerald left the table. "Treat her nicely Pataki! Bye Phoebe!" Phoebe waved at him, Gerald exited the room and yelled a loud "Arnold!" that echoed in the creamy yellow hallway. Helga cringed when she heard his name, her smile was still visible, but it turned sadder.

"Helga..." Phoebe said, Helga slumped down on a chair nearby and sighed. Helga wasn't on her best mood these days, since Arnold had been around lately. Helga tried to avoid him at her best, but somehow, things were revolving around him. She stood up and put on her usual scowl, with a hint of 'I'm cheering up!'

"Come on Pheebs! Let's go to the Slausen's, I want a sundae before we go to your home and choose out the damn dress for the dance!" Helga said, smiling all happy and picked up her bag before she walked out the classroom. Phoebe smiled at her recovery, Helga had the fastest recovering time, she was depressed a minute ago and seconds later, she would be like a little baby that received a lollipop.

Phoebe and Helga walked on the gray sideways; Helga was kicking some rocks that was left out from the construction work, while Phoebe was texting happily to Gerald, and to Rhonda, asking her what was the theme of the dance. They arrived at the Slausen's in minutes; Helga quickly grabbed a chair and sat in front of the counter. "Charles! Make it a double vanilla sundae, with extra chocolate syrup, some peanuts on the sides, remember the the jelly beans and finish it with a cherry on top! It's your turn Pheebs!" Helga ordered enthusiastically. Ice cream sundaes were her best friend, besides Phoebe.

"I'll just have orange smoothie, thank you Charles." Phoebe smiled cutely, making young Charles blushed and walked funnily into the kitchen. Helga stared at Charles and stared back at Phoebe, who turned around and made a big goofy grin. "You're one good boys killer Phoebe." Helga chuckled. Phoebe grown into a beautiful girl within years, her hair started to grow longer, now it reached her waist; she quit on glasses and wore contact more often; though Gerald liked it when she wore glasses, so Phoebe decided to wear contacts less often. Sometimes Phoebe braided her hair, and when she let it out, her hair went a little bit curly, and Helga always played with her hair like that.

"I have a boyfriend who everyone claimed is the coolest person in school." Phoebe smiled. It was true; Gerald was nominated as the coolest person in school! He had his tall hair, style of clothes, he got his driver's license and he had the funniest jokes. He was also the best friend of the kindest guy in school, Arnold.

Charles came back, still blushing, with the sundae and an orange smoothie. "H-Here you go g-girls." He stuttered, his hands were shaking and Helga grabbed the sundae, then she dug in without another word.

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled.

Charles blushed even harder and did the robot walk to the next customer. Helga ate her sundae like she had never have it before, Helga made a big "Oof." And slumped down on the comfy high chair. She then proceeded to rub her tummy.

Phoebe smiled at Helga and heard her phone rang. She received a text from Rhonda. "Helga, it looks like the theme of the dance is a Masquerade Ball! I'll need a mask and a sparkly dress!" Phoebe said excitedly.

Helga growled and sat up straight, she didn't like Masquerade Balls or whatsoever, she thought that masks were annoying and not really helpful to find your partner. Helga nodded and stood up, left the money on the counter. "It's on me this time. Hey Charles! We're going!"

Then they left Slausen's and went to Phoebe's house.

* * *

"How about this?" Phoebe picked out a two strings, gray dress. It had the pattern of roses and vines of thorns; it had the touch of a big black bow on the back at the waist. It matched her hair, but it didn't have sparkles.

"How about sparkles?"

Phoebe threw the dress on the bed and went inside her closet again. While Helga sat outside the closet, reading the weekly "Punch!" magazine.

After an hour of choosing out the perfect dress, Phoebe found the not-so-perfect-but-it's-nice-anyway dress. "I wish Rhonda was here to choose out a dress for you."

* * *

"We need you to find a dress for her." Helga pointed at Phoebe, who was blushing a little bit because she felt shy asking Rhonda's help. While Rhonda stood there with an unamused face on, she looked at Phoebe and stared at Helga.

"I suppose I could, but won't you need a dress too?" Rhonda pointed at Helga.

"No, I'll be wearing this." Helga answered blankly at Rhonda.

Rhonda scowled at Helga and took Phoebe's hand. "I'll be taking care of her for the night if you don't mind. Phoebe here needs a makeover by the fabulous Rhonda Wellington Lloyd!" She said smugly. "And I'd like you to leave now; we will have a makeover for Phoebe tonight Helga. Goodbye." And she slammed the door shut.

Helga made a "hmpf" and walked home with her head down. Knowing that everyone in class' homes were on the same street, Helga could not avoid Arnold's house; there were no shortcuts. She had to walk pass his house and stopped at the phone booth on the other side of the street. She knew that even if stopping there, she could not bring herself over at his house and talked to him. She would insult him and all. Old habits die hard, she thought. So she would do one thing every night she went for a walk.

She would call Arnold.

Helga rummaged her pocket and found a corner; she started to dial Arnold's number. The boarding house was pretty noisy and loud even at night, and Helga knew when Arnold ran upstairs.

"No Arnold! Why are you going upstairs? Stay here and help us deal with Abner locking the bathroom!" Oskar's voice yelled out to Arnold, each night was one different problem. Arnold ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. He sighed and walked over the phone by his remote automatic sofa.

"Hello?" Arnold picked up and let out a long sigh. Helga didn't answer back; she swallowed and started to breathe a little heavier. She could do this; she did this every so often! But why couldn't she do it now? Is it because tomorrow's night will be the Winter Dance and she asked him out two weeks ago? It couldn't be. Helga picked up her voice, swallowed again and stared at his skylight, which did not show much of his room.

"I love you Arnold." Waiting for a minute then she hung up the phone. Helga threw her torn, purple beanie down on the ground and sat down, holding her head. She was so not happy with this. Arnold must felt like he'd been stalked by some creepy person who always told him that he/she loved him every night! Hearing the sound of Arnold opening his window, Helga quickly picked up her beanie and ran.

Arnold looked outside his house and saw no one outside, he had this feeling that someone called him from the outside; since he could hear the sound of the cats in the alley, but maybe he was wrong.

* * *

"I'll be in school tomorrow Helga! Don't worry, we can talk through phone!"

"I know! But I'm kind of worry about what I did tonight, Pheebs. You know..."

Helga had to call Phoebe, she tried calling her therapist, Dr. Bliss, but apparently, she wasn't home. It was one in the morning of 16th December, Helga was afraid that Arnold might know that she called him.

"What if he knows? What if he knows all along that I call him every night possible?" Helga held her face.

"Don't worry Helga! He won't know! Your voice sounded different through phones right? Especially when you call him."

"Ok, Phoebe, sorry that I hold you on phone so late like this, when you're in Rhonda's home that is." Helga chuckled at the thought, imagine Rhonda being mad at her tomorrow's morning for calling over at her house so late.

"It's ok Helga. I'll see you tomorrow in school, goodnight." Helga smiled. She wished goodnight to Phoebe and hung up, flopped down on her pink bed, Helga looked up her ceiling. Arnold had a skylight on his ceiling, she wanted one too; so she could stare at the stars and passed out with no worries. Helga liked it that way, whenever she closed her eyes, the vision before that was a sky full of stars. Without further thoughts, Helga fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, everybody went into school with glee. Girls with their dresses ready in packets, their heels in boxes, their makeup boxes were packed with blushes, lipsticks and mascaras, and their masks were hanging inside of their lockers. Boys with their tuxedos hidden in the musical room, their roses for girls also hidden in their locker, and the Christmas presents ready. The hallway was packed when the bell rung, couples were everywhere, singles were getting their courage up to ask the person they like for the dance, even Helga, who was standing by her locker, looking at Arnold from afar.

And the PA system went on with Principal Wartz's good morning greetings.

"_Good morning students. Today is the last day of school!_" And the students yelled in happiness. "_You will all have to come to your regular classes, but you won't have to study at all. It depends on what your teacher wants to do. Today's lunch will be fried chicken, french fries and free coke! Also include your favorite desserts, tapioca pudding. The Winter Dance will be held at 4:30 PM after school. You can come to Ms. Brennan's room for makeover and get ready for the ball, she doesn't mind. That is all students._"

The hallway started to clear out right after the PA ended and the bell rung. Helga grabbed her bag and walked slowly toward room 206. On the way, she saw Lila and Arnold talking to each other. She scowled, not wanting to see such a sight in the early hours, Helga went over and decided to give Lila a good morning greetings from her.

"Mornin'." She said quietly. Lila smiled. "Good morning to you too Helga! It is an ever so exciting day! Do you have a date for the Dance?"

Helga tried to hold back her anger. "Yea well, I have Phoebe. Have to go to class now, see you." Helga patted Lila on her head, thinking that Lila would think that this is a better development in their relationship and walked to her classroom with glee on her face. "Can I close the door Mr. Simmons?"

"Sure Helga, it would be very nice if you do." Then Helga closed the door. She did not study with Arnold for first period, the same for Lila. She had Literature, while they had Spanish together. She sat down at her chair, which was next to Phoebe's. Mr. Simmons was turning on _Fantastic Mr. Fox _and let the students watched it. About half way through the movie, the class heard a scream from across the hallway, in Spanish.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! I HAVE GUM IN MY HAIR!" Lila's voice echoed through the hallway. She figured it out when she was combing her hair, braiding it so it wouldn't be anymore messy. That was when she found the gum.

Helga chuckled evilly and hid it from the rest of the class who were looking outside the door. Phoebe heard her snicker and turned over to Helga. She glared at Helga, with a grimace. Phoebe was okay with Helga being mad and all, but she shouldn't take it too far. Helga couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed out loud. Phoebe glared even harder at Helga.

"What? It was their fault; they shouldn't stand outside the hallway and talked to each other like lovers like that." And she continued to laugh. Phoebe sighed and shook her head, Helga was being herself, having fun embarrassing Lila. Eight hour thirty minutes left until the Dance.

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

_Hello again! This will be a two shot! Some parts of this fic is not based on real events, though I did put gum on that bitch's hair! Awesome me! I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for any mistake, this is my third fic after all! Merry Christmas to you guys! I'll see you around 4 days later! Or 3! It depends on how lazy I am. Also, mind my grammar, no one fixes this for me... Sorry for any mistakes!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the last part of **Thanks Pheebs**. It's like 4 AM at my place right now, I can't sleep, enough said. And I have some problem with keeping my story short and simple, mind me about that. Anyways, thanks for the reviews in the last chapter, I appreciate them a lot! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last one! I might have a small extra, or another one-shot after this fic. It's a plan, so I don't know yet, and I still have to find a person to fix my grammar for me; I hate it when I make mistakes! My cousin is being lazy and not fixing them, so she's a no already. I would be super glad if any of you volunteer! I'll give you my MSN if you guys agree to help me! Read this and enjoy it!_

Hey Arnold _is not mine, if it is, Helga would be 15 and cuddling with Arnold, yeah..._

_**Thanks Pheebs**_

Helga was playing with the tapioca pudding with her spork, looking bored. She yawned and scooped up the pudding then let it fall down into the cup. Phoebe, who sat there eating quietly, sometimes glanced up to see what Helga was doing. Helga sighed and put the spork down. She rummaged her bag and pulled out her pink notebook along with her signature purple pen. Helga's habit of writing poems were dieing, she wrote stories and ideas more, but she still writing down those poems; old habits die hard. She found poems were kind of tragic, sometimes, it led from love into desperation, and Helga didn't like it, so she wrote short stories instead.

"Helga, you should eat something, you barely put that tapioca pudding in your mouth." Phoebe reminded Helga. "Uh huh..." Helga mumbled, not paying attention to Phoebe. She was paying attention into her paragraphs and at the same time, chewing her pencil. Phoebe smiled lightly and thought gladly. Helga was back to her old self, not caring about things happening around her whatsoever, just focusing on what she put her mind on.

Gerald walked over to their table and placed a tray of apple and milk onto the green table. "Hey babe." Said Gerald to Phoebe. She giggled to herself and gave Gerald a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoop de doo. I tried to focus on my work over here and Geraldo just came over and broke my attention." Helga said while picked her head up and looked at Gerald.

"So sorry Pataki, but mind me for a moment to remind you that, you're sitting with my girlfriend. I suppose you can take that as an excuse then?" Gerald smiled at Helga. Her eyebrow twitched and had a big smirk on her face. Helga stood up with her hands on the table.

"Nice comeback Tall Hair Boy. Can I remind you, too, that I am her best friend? Sometimes, it's chicks over dicks. Same goes for you Geraldo, bros over hoes?" Helga smirked and put her hands on her hips. Gerald, who also stood up, smiled at her and let his index finger pointed at her face.

"Someday Phoebe will leave you for the attitude Pataki. You better watch out. Bye Phoebe, love you." Then he kissed Phoebe on her cheek and left the table.

"We'll see about that Tall Hair Boy!" Helga yelled back at him, she then sat down on her chair and dug into her tapioca pudding. Phoebe giggled at her best friend, sometimes Gerald were good for things like these; he would argue with Helga about Phoebe and threatened her like no tomorrow. Anger made Helga hungry, or it just made her wanting to eat.

"You better watch that boyfriend of yours Phoebe. He might disappear someday." Helga flung the spork at Phoebe's direction, causing some of the pudding to flung with it. Phoebe was still giggling over the small argument between Gerald and Helga. "Ok, Helga. I'll make sure he watches his mouth before he speaks to you." Phoebe took some of her tissue and wiped the pudding on the table away.

Helga swallowed the last spoon of pudding and breathe a load of air. "That feels so good." She stretched back onto the green bench, straightening her legs and arms like a cat. Helga scratched her head and yawned.

"I'm so in for a game of dodge ball right now Pheebs." Helga said, cracking her hands.

"Well Helga, you can always go out the field and join with the boys for a match. I know how you always like sport after lunch." Phoebe smiled at Helga's enthusiastic personality. Phoebe knew that even though playing sports after eating was not the healthiest choice, but she couldn't fought back with Helga.

"Damn right I do. C'mon Pheebs, let's go outside and break the rules." Helga fist bumped with her right hand and walked toward the exit. Helga pushed the green door open and breathed in the fresh air, looking at the two group of students at the center of the field. On the right was with Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Harold and Chocolate Boy. On the right was with a random group of 10th graders. Helga smirked at the groups, seeing that Gerald's side was tiring out from dodging the balls. Helga walked in the field with hands on her hips.

"You with the one eyebrow! Out the field! We don't allow girls in the game!" A 10th grader said, pointing at Helga. The students behind him agreed and nodded their heads. Helga scowled.

"Oh boo hoo, you 10th graders can't take down a girl in a group or what? I guess you chickens can't stand having to lose to a girl, can ya?" Helga said, then did a chicken sound to provoke the students, who gritted their teeth and clamped their hands.

"You're on! Come on boys, let's show her who's the boss around here!" The group replied with a big "Yeah!" Gerald smiled at Helga, who had a triumphant smile on her face. She took the ball from Harold's hand and threw it at a student at the very back of the opposite team. The boy fell down and fainted at the spot. "You are so on." Helga said, with the red bouncing ball on her hand.

* * *

"Helga G Pataki saved the day once again, boys!" Helga won 3 out of 3 rounds of dodge ball and triumphantly walking in the cafeteria. Behind her followed by a group of boys, include Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Harold and Chocolate Boy; they were all cheering for Helga and the team's victory.

"Pataki, you sure show those bullies who's the boss." Gerald said, folding his arms together and smiled widely. Helga smirked and looked over at him.

"Oh yeah? How about before? When you said what about my attitude? Remind yourself Tall Hair Boy, I saved the day for that." Gerald scratched his head and chuckled nervously. Phoebe walked up to Gerald and hugged him from behind, causing Helga to smiled.

"Yeesh! You lovebirds just make me want to have diabetes, get a room!" Helga laughed out loud and point a finger into her throat, pretending to vomit. "Oh Pataki, you make the funniest comment." Said Gerald, who pinched Helga's arm and laughed at her reaction.

Helga made a squeak and rubbed her arm, she laughed after that and pinched back Gerald at his nose. The group of students laughed at their small cat fight. The bell rung and Gerald stopped pinching Helga, whose hand was just inches away from his nose. "Damn it." Helga said under her breath, she released Gerald's left arm and told him to did the same with her right leg. They broke up, then Helga helped him stand up and dusted off her clothes.

Phoebe, Gerald and Helga exited the cafeteria and headed toward their next class. Phoebe had an extra Math class, Gerald had Spanish and Helga had Geography. Helga didn't hate Geography, she just wasn't exactly good at it, and she hated the smell of the classroom. _What's worse than having a stinking classroom and you have to sit there for the next 50 minutes? _Helga thought. The next thing she hated about it, was because she had to study with Lila... And if Lila was there, Arnold will be too.

_Way to go Helga, way to go.

* * *

_

"You guys are going to make four small drawing about the economies around the world. The Market Economy, the Command Economy, the Traditional Economy and the Mixed Economy. I will give you about 20 minutes to draw those simple drawings, without writing down the definition of course. You will have to express those pictures and show the people that look at it and know what are those economies. I will choose out the groups of four and you guys will get to work as soon as I'm done choosing! First group, Sheena, Eugene, Nadine and Curly! Second..." Mr. Blake continued with his sorting out students.

Helga slumped down her chair and played with her pink pen. She sighed and looked over at the window, the clouds were swaying in the blue skies, some birds flew across the skies and chirped. _They look so peaceful. _She thought, not paying attention to the voice of her teacher calling out her name and her partner for the work.

"The last group will have Arnold and Helga, since they are left out! Ok guys, get to work!" Mr. Blake clapped his hands together and went back to his seat. Helga sat there with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened due to the shock. She was confused and could not utter a word, she shook her head and saw Arnold walking toward her table with a big piece of A3 paper. He pulled a chair and sat down at the other side of the table.

Helga put on her scowl as soon as he left a small sigh out of his mouth, she snatched the paper away from him and took out her markers.

"What are you staring for bucko? He said get to work! You do the traditional and mixed one while I do the other two!" Helga stated. She took the black marker and started to draw a person, followed by some group of people. Arnold just shrugged and did his work. 10 minutes had passed, the room was filled with chatters and students laughing. Helga sat up and looked down at her work, she was done and satisfied with it, she then continued to look over at Arnold's work, which was only a couple of scribbles over it.

Helga looked up at Arnold, she noticed that he was making lovey-dovey, googly eyes with Lila, who was sitting across the classroom. "Hey football head, get to work! You've barely do anything!" Helga yelled at Arnold. He didn't even bother turning around, she rolled her eyes and stole a glance at Lila, who was doing the same thing. _How troublesome. _She thought, Helga took another marker and did the work for Arnold.

Before they even knew it, the 20 minutes were up and people started to pack up and left the classroom.

* * *

"And you know what's next? He didn't even DO his work! I mean, criminy! He just sat there with his googly love eyes toward _Lila_, and they were waving hands and all that during the classroom! How perfect!" Helga told Phoebe, who was standing behind Helga; protecting the cone.

"You know, Helga, we can all – LOOK OUT! INCOMING!" Phoebe yelled out at the ball that was flying towards Helga, who caught it in her hand and threw it back at Harold. "OW!" Harold fell flat on his butt and proceeded to crawl out of the field.

Mr. Simmons decided to let the class go outside and had a round of dodge ball before the dance. The big grassy field was filled with class 206's students, filled with the students Mr. Simmons taught back in 4th grade. Lila was sitting on the bench with a pack of ice on her right eye, since Helga aimed the ball at her and threw it so hard, her eye was purple. Helga was satisfied with that and all, but grew angry as soon as Arnold held up his white flag and ran outside with Lila.

"Look at them! Being all flirty with each other, I just want to puke my organs out." Helga threw the next ball at the Peapod Kid. "You were saying?"

"We can forget about that Helga. We will have 2 weeks of winter break! Me and you can hang out at the movies, go to Slausen's and bowling for the break!" Phoebe said excitedly, she was very excited about the winter break, since her parents were to late to booked the tickets so that they could go to Japan; Phoebe wanted to stay at Hillwood and hung out with her friends, after all, Phoebe didn't like visiting her grandmother too much.

"Yeah, yeah Phoebe. Hanging out with only the two of us huh? What about Geraldo over there?" Helga pointed at Gerald, who was focusing on dodging the balls and was also walking slowly toward the best friend.

"Who's speakin' my name?" Gerald asked as soon as he reached over at Phoebe and Helga. "I did Tall Hair Boy. Phoebe wants us to hang out together." Helga responded to Gerald. He made a grimace and shook his head.

"You guys can be great friends if you guys get to know each other and hang out more! Who agrees with me?" Phoebe said gleefully, only to received eyes that did not match with her predictions. Helga and Gerald could be great friends, if they hadn't fought so much over Phoebe, who loved them both and couldn't decided who to spend more time on. Gerald just shook his head and caught the red ball that was coming at him.

"Oof!" He rubbed his stomach, the ball was flying fast and hit him directly right in the middle of his belly. Gerald held up the ball to show the guy who threw the ball, was out.

"NOOOOO!" Curly yelled out loud and ran into the cafeteria. The students who were out of the field laughed at Curly and Mr. Simmons, who ran into the cafeteria to stop him from taking things out of the room and threw it at someone.

"Nice catch Tall Hair Boy." Helga made a high-five with Gerald, who held the ball in his hand and laughed back.

* * *

_RIIIIING!_

"Ok kids! I know you guys are having an intense moment on winning and losing, but we have got to go and get ready for the big night! We end this match with a tie!" Mr. Simmons announced to the students, who were whining about not having a winning team. They were tied with Gerald, Phoebe, Helga and Sheena left on the team, the other team was with Eugene, Stinky, Rhonda and Lorenzo.

"This is a wonderful, wonderful game Gerald. Your skills in throwing and catching the balls are excellent." Peapod kid admired Gerald, who was helping Phoebe get her stuff and go upstairs.

"Gee, thanks man, you weren't bad yourself with all the... the... Well, whatever you were good at." Gerald chuckled and made the cool smile at the kid, who was smiling back and went upstairs with Nadine.

"Gerald dear."

"Yeah babe?"

"I need to go with Helga and get ready for the dance. Is that ok?"

"It's all fine babe, I wish I can be there with you though. I'm so sorry that I made the promise on tonight. When Spring Dance come, I'll swipe you off the ground!" Said Gerald. They proceeded to make a small Eskimo kiss (Awwwwwww!) and gave each other a peck. Phoebe waved goodbye to Gerald and ran over to Helga.

"My clothes are in the locker Helga, let's go get it and then we'll go up to Ms. Brennan's room!" Said Phoebe, who was very excited about the dance.

"Sure Pheebs, I'll be up first. Catch you up there."

* * *

"I was confessing to him and he was like 'No! I like Britney better!' Ugh, and to think I spend all my time focusing on him, I thought he was so modest and kind!"

Helga sighed and stood by the changing stall, waiting for Phoebe to get out quickly and do her make up outside the bathroom. Helga couldn't stand the girl talk, she thought it was very annoying and some what disturbing; depends on the content or subject of the conversation. Leaning back on the white marble wall, Helga looked at her nails and saw it growing. She then started to bit it, Helga developed a habit of biting her nails whenever they grew long, or she when she was nervous. Her nails were all bitten out, Helga made a huff and then scratched her torn purple beanie.

It had been 10 minutes, Helga slammed her fist on the door, causing the girls in the bathroom shrieked. "Phoebe! Are you dead in there?"

"Sorry Helga! The zipper is stuck! Can you come in here and help me please?" Phoebe sounded struggling, Helga sighed and face palmed. The lock was unlocked and Helga went inside the cramped fitting room.

Phoebe was reaching at the middle of her back, trying to get the zipper in her hand. Her hair was messy and she was sweating a little bit, she tried different ways to reach it, but it didn't work. Helga took the zipper and zipped the dress up. "Thanks Helga." Phoebe smiled and slipped on the strings of the dress, she turned around and let Helga take a look at the dress. Helga gaped in awe.

The dress was black and knee-length, it had a big white ribbon around her waist, the dress had glitters that made out a beautiful flower at the lower part of the dress, there are extra straps that was stuck to the strings, made a beautiful fake sleeves for Phoebe. She looked gorgeous, Helga quickly took out her cell phone and snapped a picture of Phoebe. She then made a text with the picture and sent it to Gerald.

"Helga?" Phoebe said, glancing over at Helga's phone.

"And done! Tall Hair Boy is going to be soooooo jealous." Helga snickered at the mental image of Gerald's face when he got the picture, then she turned around at Phoebe's direction again. "Pheebs, you look gorgeous, beautiful, astonishing, out of the world! I would fall in love with you right away if I'm Geraldo." Helga snickered again, giving Phoebe a pat on the shoulder and picked up her clothes.

"Oh! You don't have to Helga, I can do that." Phoebe crouched down the moment Helga stood up with Phoebe's clothes in her hands. "I want to, my role today is the man role, I have to serve my lady well." Helga smiled at Phoebe, who blushed and gave Helga one of her "you're the best" smile.

"C'mon, let's get your make-up ready."

Helga and Phoebe walked out the bathroom and entered the classroom, which was filled with girls' laughs and chit chats. Helga walked up to the table at the corner and took out Phoebe and her's make-up box.

"Gee Helga, I didn't know you have a make-up box." Phoebe giggled at the memory of Helga's make-up back in 4th grade.

"Yeah well, I took this from Miriam, the poor girl just sleeps like a dead person when I went into the bathroom in the master bedroom." Helga chuckled. "And well, the last time I will ever wear make-up is back when we were in 4th grade, I couldn't believe myself making up like that."

A few of the girls were whispering about Helga, who laughed with Phoebe about the time she went to Rhonda's sleepover.

"And you remember when I said that the muddy green thing was ridiculous? Boy, did those girls sound like they were insulted!" Helga laughed out loud while clutching her stomach hard. Old memories were always Helga's favorite part of her life, the time she spent to stalk Arnold, the time she tried to get out of the family, a lot had happened when everybody were there in her memories.

While Phoebe was reciting one of the competitions in school, a girl was approaching Helga. "Hi Helga, I want to ask if you want to help me with the curling, I'm having trouble with the back of my hair. Since everybody are busy right now, can you help me please?"

"Sure. Now teach me how to do this wacky thing." Helga took the curler and clipped the hands of it.

"It's very easy Helga. You open the hands of the curler and then you take a small part of her hair and then you twirl it into the curler. And then you clip the hands back and wait for a minute or so, then you open the hands and let go of the hair. It's that simple!" Phoebe explained to Helga while she did a demonstration on the girl's hair.

"Thanks Pheebs. Will you be okay with the make-up over there?"

"I will be fine Helga, you can go help Jamie."

"Okay Pheebs."

Helga then went off to help Jamie with her hair. Helga burnt some part of her hair for leaving it a bit long, but it made Jamie's hair look even more beautiful, it had some shiny blonde-gold-ish touch to it. When Helga was finished, more girls went up and asked Helga to help them with the straightener and the braiding. Helga was not an expert at beauty or hair make-over, but her mistakes made the hair of the girls even more fabulous.

When it was almost time for the dance, the girls in the classroom were praising and thanking Helga for helping them with their hair, their make-up and their dresses. They always thought that Helga was a bad-ass kind of girl, who didn't want to get involve into beauties and such, but they were wrong all the time, she wasn't that bad at all.

"Thank you so much Helga. We were wrong about you! Maybe we could be friends after all!" One girl told Helga and hugged her. Helga just scowled and pretended to be happy, even just a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever girls. Just let me go before you ruin your hair and make me do it again." Helga pushed the girl lightly and stood up. "Come on Pheebs, I want to take another picture of you. I bet Geraldo is going to be super jealous now." Helga snickered evilly at the image of Gerald slipped on the water, fell flat on the floor and then bumped his head against the car's door when he saw the pictures of Phoebe.

* * *

"Oh my god Phoebe! You look so fabulous! I am so proud of myself." Rhonda looked at Phoebe and hugged her. "Thanks Rhonda and are you crying?"

Phoebe laughed at the sound of Rhonda's sniffing. She let go of Phoebe and took a good look at the girl.

"We're all grown up now girls. I'm just... just too emotional, to think that life had gone by so fast!" Rhonda burst into tears and hugged Nadine, who patted her back and giggled at the reaction.

"Boo hoo hoo Beauty Queen, it's just the Winter Dance, not a fucking Prom." Helga chewed on her pizza and looked at Rhonda, who was trying not to cry, because she was too emotional and too beautiful to ruin her make-up for the special night.

"Oh gee, let's see who will say that when Prom comes." Rhonda stopped crying and wiped her whole face, including make-up, off with a napkin. Then took out her smart kit and applied on soft make-up.

"That will be me again."

The girls stood there and laughed at Helga for making a goofy comment. Helga had been good friends with everybody since, but she still had her tomboy, bully and bad-ass figure, only to boys. Toward girls, she was a bit more calm and sensitive.

"Since you're more sensitive and girly now Helga, why don't you wear a dress?" Said Sheena, who wore a white, puffy tube dress with a navy blue bow around her waist. She had her hair straighten with a blue flower ornament clipped on her head. Her mask was a simple silver one with white feathers at the corner of the left eye. (I am terribly sorry for my lack of describing clothes, I'm not a fashion guru.)

"I just don't feel like wearing one, besides, they are too either too frilly, ribbony or too troublesome, and it's hard to walk around in them and I don't like the wind going through my legs." Helga replied with a blank face. She didn't let go of her past memories, but she let go off her pink dress and decided to wear a normal pink t-shirt and jeans instead, she also hid her ribbon behind the purple beanie she always wore.

Helga had a sad sigh going out and she looked up the skies, they were in the shade of pink, purple and orange, the clouds were so soft, so delicate, so fragile, so full, Helga sighed again and sat down at the bench. The girls looked at Helga and knew that she was having The Trouble, why The Trouble? Because she refused to tell them what was wrong, she never told and never will.

"Looking at the clouds just make me hungry, let's get something to eat." Helga stood up and left the bench with a smile on her face.

"She'd done it again, looking sad and making us curious."

_I just want to go to the Dance with you...

* * *

_

_BURP!_

"Sorry, that was a good meal." Helga burped as she chugged down her coke, only to received the looks from her girl friends. "What? I excused!"

Then a tune of jazz came up and Helga took out her phone. "Lookie here Pheebs, I received a text from Geraldo." Helga tapped Phoebe on her shoulder. Phoebe looked over Helga's shoulder and saw the text, saying:

_Pataki! U sure kno how 2 make a gurl's bf angry huh? Just wait, I will get her at the SD 4 sure, n then at that time, u will be jealous! N send this to Phoebe, I love you babe, you look gorgeous, miss u -kissy face-_

_P/S: N thx a lot for the slip Pigtails, my head is bruised now._

Helga laughed out loud at the P/S, who knew that he was that predictable of a guy. Phoebe laughed also with the side notes and blushed two shades of pink thanks to the love note he sent her.

"He loves you! And he made a kissy face note because he couldn't make a kiss face on the phone! How ridiculous! Ahahahahahahaha!" Helga pointed out and kept on laughing.

After a fit of laugh, Helga calmed down, wiped the tear at the corner of her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. "Boy, that guy knows how to make me die by laughing."

* * *

The gym's entrance was packed with students and Helga with the girls were at the end of the line, holding their tickets.

"OI! WILL YOU HURRY UP UP THERE? WE HAVE PEOPLE DOWN HERE TOO!" Helga yelled out to the front, no one replied and she went out of the line. "Keep my place."

"Criminy! We're wasting time down there!" Helga walked heavily to the entrance, she was expected to see Mr. Simmons and Principal Honeybee, but no. She saw Sid and Stinky taking the tickets.

"What are you beeswax doing up here? You are suppose to be in the line!"

"Principal Honey told us to stand 'ere and check the tickets Helga, we ain't know what's going on after that." Said Stinky, who took a ticket from a girl and tear it on the top. "Enjoy the night Ma'am."

Helga scowled and then turned around to walk down the line again. The moment she walked 'til the middle of the line, she felt like a bulb flashed right on her head, Helga turned around again and walked up to Stinky and Sid. She wrapped one arm around Sid's neck.

"Listen buddy, since you and I are friends since 4th grade, heck, since kindergarten, and it's a pretty long time. How about letting us girls have the VIP way of going in? You know how the girls will admire your generosity, right? What d'ya say? Let us slip?"

The old trick in the sleeves, Helga tried to get the girls in the "VIP" way, she knew that it worked before, so it would work this time, for sure. Sid stood there, taking from one ticket to another, thinking about what Helga said. He turned around to see Helga's eyebrow going up and down.

"Sorry Helga, but no. I've been tricked before but not this time, I'm not a dumb kid, ya know? Now go wait in the line like everybody else." Said Sid, the now very bold kid, who banned Helga G. Pataki's request. Helga scowled and pinched his shoulder.

"You know Sid, you're a great kid, too bad you don't have a date. My girls are standing over there, some have dates, some don't. Won't you look at them, so desperate, so unloved, so beautiful yet rejected... I just see what you have in mind, oh well, I guess I'll wait then. See ya Big Nose." Helga then waved to Sid, who stood there with his shoulder hurt like hell and his mind concentrated on Jamie, the girl he had a crush on ever since his Junior year started. (Yes, I know, Jamie is my OC, but I don't have anyone to pair up with Sid, the poor boy!)

"Wait Helga!" Sid called out to Helga, who was stepping away from the entrance, Helga turned around. "Umm... I guess I can cut it today for you girls. C'mon, let's go quickly!" Helga smirked and ran back to the girls. She proceeded to tell them about the news and they got their stuffs and walked up the line. When they reached the entrance, each gave out their tickets and went in with amusement on their faces.

"Here Nadine, enjoy the night!" After Nadine was Jamie, she gave out the ticket for Sid, who in return, gave her a rose and a small tissue paper with a heart on it. He prepared it before, knowing that she would come to the Dance, Sid wrote for her a small love note and bought the best pink rose in Mrs. Vitello's Flower shop. Both of them blushed and Sid tear the ticket slightly and gave it back to Jamie, who squeaked when she went inside the gym.

Helga laughed at the sight, she had become a Cupid once again. She'd been a Cupid for almost every couple in the Junior campus already, she had paired up Nadine and Lucas, aka Peapod Kid, she paired up Eugene and Sheena, which was a coincidence because she was actually pairing up Stinky and Gloria, the one that looked like Helga, but ended up pairing both of the couples, so what the heck?

Helga stood at the DJ table with Brainy, the DJ of the dance. Brainy had gotten more handsome and lost his asthma problem when he was 11, now he had normal breathing and did not give up on his crush for Helga, though she didn't find him breathing behind her neck anymore.

Helga made a friendly wink at Brainy. She was in quite a good mood tonight, since she turned into a Cupid, helped the girls with the make-over and got praised by that. So far, nothing was wrong.

Phoebe approached Helga with two Yahoo sodas on her hand. "Hello Helga."

She handed Helga the soda and sucked up hers from the straw.

"Enjoying your night Pheebs?"

"I enjoy tonight very much Helga. You're my date tonight, why won't you go outside and dance with me?"

"I'll go later, I'm just a little beat up, that's all. It's a good night so far." Helga chugged down her soda. "And to think that I was thinking about not going, this is a great opportunity to make your boyfriend jealous too."

Helga chuckled to herself, followed up by Phoebe giggling. They talked for a bit more and finished their sodas without knowing it at all. Attention was still attention, even though they did not notice anything was wrong, but they did notice that Arnold was arriving at the party.

Arnold walked in with his white tuxedo, combed back hair without his hat and had a smile on his face. He was guiding Lila, who was wearing a puffy light green dress with glittery straps and ribbons, her hair wasn't braided but let down, it had the light curls from keeping it braided too long, and it was puffed up and flowed wavily. The lights were moving toward them, making them the spotlight of the night. Everybody clapped, wolf whistled and yelled congratulations to the couple.

Helga looked at Arnold and turned away, Phoebe clapped along and did not notice Helga's presence until she was gone.

Phoebe looked around, trying to find Helga, but she was no where to be found. Phoebe looked behind the stage, under the seats of the bleacher, in the bathroom, at the buffet tables but she couldn't find Helga, she was afraid that Helga had left the party already. Phoebe went into the school's campus and looked at all the bathrooms in the campus. Where was Helga?

Asking her classmates wasn't the best idea, since they were so busy dancing with their partners already. She found some of the couples still in the campus hiding in the janitor's closet doing their "thing".

Phoebe opened a door without a label on it and found Rhonda with Harold, unexpectedly, making out. "Oops, sorry." Said Phoebe, she closed the door and blushed.

_Who knew they would be so bold and making out in there. _Thought Phoebe, who took off her shoes and ran upstairs to the rooftop. She found the door of the rooftop opened with a pair of keys sticking to the lock, figuring that someone took the keys from Principal Honeybee's office and went up here. Phoebe pushed the door slightly and walked out to the cool air of the night. She saw Helga looking down at the direction of where the gym might be.

Phoebe walked toward Helga, when she was nearly there, she stepped on Helga's beanie and heard a crunchy sound. Phoebe picked it up and found a small piece of paper in it. She took out the crumbled piece of paper and opened it. Her gasped was audible for Helga to hear it, Helga turned around to see Phoebe holding her beanie and the note in her hand.

"Helga..." Phoebe looked at Helga, her face showed anger, but her eyes showed pain.

Phoebe examined the paper again and crumbled it into her palm. She ran over to hug Helga, who just stared at the sky with her sadness mixed with anger on her face. The skies were so clear tonight, so many stars, the clouds had cleared up too, the moon was shining brightly and had a beautiful aura surrounding the sparkling crystal of the night.

Helga heard sniffing behind her back. "Phoebe, there is no need to cry." Said Helga, and she heard more sniffing and felt some tears damping into her t-shirt. Helga turned around and pulled Phoebe away from her, still gripping her shoulders.

"You will ruin your make-up that I worked so hard on before. Like I said, there is no need to cry." Helga wiped off Phoebe's tears carefully, avoiding her make-up, which was already messed up by the teary face. "But... but... it was so cruel. How could – ?"

Phoebe was lost of words, she couldn't say anything more, the fact that her friend Helga got her heart-broken saddened Phoebe. Helga chuckled and hugged Phoebe, patting her head. "It's okay Pheebs, I'm fine. You don't need to cry ya know? I'm supposed to cry over here." Helga teared up a little bit, seeing her best friend was crying, for her.

"So cruel! So damn cruel! And on the Dance! Do you know how rude that was? Huh? I wanted to strangle him, bit off his eyes and – " Helga stopped Phoebe, who was at the edge of snapping her patient line and killed someone.

Helga hugged Phoebe again and sat down on the cement floor, letting tears rolled down from her eyes. The sound of the loud music silenced around Phoebe and Helga, she couldn't say anymore words, she stayed calm and breathed in and out slowly, letting her mind cooled down. Phoebe hugged Helga tightly, causing the poor girl choked a little bit and then breathed again. The pair of best friends sat there for the next half hour, talking to each other and comforting one another. Before they knew it, the sadness was going away and they were talking about happy things again.

"And then, I opened the door and found Rhonda with Harold, making out!" Said Phoebe, who giggled at the sight of the overrated couple. Helga laughed back.

"The mental image is too funny Pheebs! I couldn't imagine Rhonda with Curly, but Rhonda with Harold? That is so messed up!" Helga held her stomach and turned over, with her face facing the floor, her fist thumping on the ground. "Haa... Oh God..." Helga wiped the tears at the corner of her eye.

"Wanna go down?"

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

"Good George for Thanksgiving! What the hell happened to your make-up? Close your eyes!" Rhonda held Phoebe's face, tore out her glasses and wiped it with a wet napkin. "I was... umm... washing my face? It was a little bit hot in here!"

"Then you should tell me! These are not water-proof! And you're using cheap make-up too! Ugh, you better take responsibility Helga, why did you have to lend her your low class make-up kit?" Rhonda continued to wipe Phoebe's face like she was a baby.

"Well, I ain't going to make a comment about that if you weren't the one who didn't want me to lay my dirty hand on your stuffs, Rhonda." Helga folded her arms and smiled smugly.

Rhonda made a pout and proceeded to give Phoebe a light, water-proofed make-up. When Rhonda was done, Phoebe was about to put on her glasses, but was stopped by Helga's hand.

"Pheebs, go outside with me for a minute, I need some cool air again!"

"Okay, Helga." And they went out the gymnasium. Whenever Phoebe tried to put on her glasses, Helga blocked her hand in front of her face and prevented her from putting it on. Phoebe was a little bit annoyed by that.

"Helga, can I put on my glasses please?" Phoebe asked Helga, who was yawning and stretching her arms out.

"Huh? Sure, as long as your glasses are clean! Here, lemme clean it for you!" Helga snatched the pair of glasses out of Phoebe's hand and began rubbing on it. Helga just kept cleaning it and dropping it, and then fogged it and then cleaned it again.

"Helga, I'm pretty sure it is shiny and polished by now. Can I have my glasses back?"

"Patient Pheebs, we're in no rush, and don't worry, I'm right next to you, I can guide you the way!"

Phoebe was still closing her eyes, and had her arm around Helga's arm. Suddenly, Helga let go, left Phoebe alone on the stoop of the entrance of the campus. "Helga? Helga? Where are you? Answer me! And give me back my glasses, I can't see!"

Phoebe then felt a pair of big hands put on her glasses and she slowly opened her eyes. Phoebe gasped and jumped up at the person, squealing happily, swinging from side to side.

"Gerald! Oh my god! I can't believe you made it!" Phoebe said happily, and she was on her verge of tears, tears of happiness.

"Jamie-O let me go babe, he said he wanted to be the Hero for the night. I miss you so much, and you look gorgeous." Gerald said, kissing Phoebe on her cheeks and patting her head. Gerald then let Phoebe go and looked at Helga, who was leaning at the column, looking at her nails.

"You called my brother didn't you Pinky?"

"I don't recall that and don't call me with nicknames."

"Sure, Pataki. And thanks for leading Phoebe here, and also for following my plan."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just spend your freaking night with my best friend here, and you better be thankful for that." Helga then walked down the stairs and headed toward the old Hummer car at the parking lot.

"Helga, where are you going?"

"Home, have a great night Pheebs. And thanks. Thanks Phoebe, you made my night so much better." Helga gave Phoebe a hug and then let her go off with Gerald.

Helga then proceeded to drive home. The stars in the night started to get brighter and the moon shining even more beautiful, a gush of wind came by and blown a small piece of crumbled paper on the rooftop down to the middle of the parking lot at Helga's lot. It read:

_I'm not interested in you. Sorry, and it won't help even if you ask me through Yahoo!._

_Arnold_

_**The End?

* * *

**_

_I like making Arnold the cruel guy in this story, and as less attention I can give to him. I have a thing for Helga, she was one of the most complex cartoon character I have ever watched, and I loved her. Making this really triggers me and my writer's head. Sure, Arnold knew that Helga was more feminine and didn't bully him as much anymore ever since he dated Lila, so that is why he was being a bold kid. And this thing is long, 11 fucking pages of writing, and 10 days of writing. I'm not reading this over, so mind my mistakes and all. I'm sorry for the OOC-ness I put in the story, but I like it that way, it flows easily. I might make a small side-story if I'm interested._

_Good day! And good riddance! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
